Vigil
'''Vigil '''is the successor and reincarnate of Hatchiyack, though they are not exactly directly related. Vigil refers to himself as the ultimate being of rage and hate and his goal is to completely eradicating all living saiyans blood in existence and will not stop until he accomplishes his goal. He is more than equipped with enough power to do so and is an absolute monster. He has already accomplished his goal once, until he went to the multiverse tournament and found out there were other saiyans in alternate universes. Appearance Vigil looks a lot like hatciyac except for the fact that he has hair. His hair constantly grows a bright emerald green, the same color as his revenger charge and the parts on his body. He is extremely tall and muscular with a body hard as any armor yet organic. Personality He is very machine like. He can be considered evil due to the fact he wants the extermination of all saiyans across the multiverse and he will not stop until he accomplishes his goal. But he is very intelligent and not primitive at all, he can perform great plans and create them easily. Biography In the universe he was born in he single handedly eradicated all the saiyans. He was worshipped as a divine god among men for his actions and had infinite wealth and fame all throughout the universe. Aswell as defeating countless Saiyans he has beaten members of other species such as namek icejin etc. He eventually grew so powerful he became aware of the multiverse and now attempts to destroy all saiyans in other universes. Powers Vigil is a being of extraodinary and seemingly endless power. His power is constantly on the rise indiscriminantly. He is like a giant, constantly charging battery of limitless energy. Anything being that he kills will yield its power and be absorbed into him, even the blades crush beneath his feet give up their energy to him. He has absorbed entire foes power levels and has defeated legions upon legions of strong saiyans. His strength is strong enough to severely wound powerful opponents and quake the earth by inflicting blows, while his speed is such that he can easily keep up with Vegito, a relativistic opponent. '''Revenger Charge: '''The same technique as Hatchiyacks. Using it he can gather ki into his body that takes roughly 20 seconds to complete. Once the Revenger Charge is done he can unleash his signature move the Revenger Cannon which is an extremely powerful bright green energy wave. '''Revenger Cannon: '''May only be unleashed after using Revenger Charge. A very impressive attack which can seemingly destroy any Saiyan regardless of how powerful they are. Used this attack to finish off many of the saiyans that he slaughtered in his lifetime. '''Instant Revenger Charge: '''A special ability limited only to him. Instantly causes his Revenger Charge to reach full power, similar to the speed of Instant Transmission. Makes the time of charging extremely short to the point that there is no lag time at all between the charge and attack. Gallery SuperVigil.PNG|Vigil Super Form PerfectVigil.PNG|Vigil's Ultimate Combat Form UltraVigil.PNG|Vigil Destructor Form Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Villains